<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>but you've always seen me by tarredtypography</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396232">but you've always seen me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarredtypography/pseuds/tarredtypography'>tarredtypography</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Terezi Pyrope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Horn Stimulation, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Literal Sleeping Together, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Red Vacillation, They're both traumatized, but like. moirails, i wrote this half at 3am and the other half while avoiding my homework, not sexy at all. this fic is actually very not sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarredtypography/pseuds/tarredtypography</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>vrisrezi bt make it sad but also cuddly but also self indulgent bc im a terezi kinnie</p>
<p>or alternatively terezi gets easily overwhelmed and vriska does her best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>but you've always seen me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this at like. 3 am and edited it while half my brain was still calculating arc measurements</p>
<p>uhhh go ham ig</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terezi Pyrope first tasted the apocalypse in a kiss.</p>
<p>It was battery-acid sharp, with a hint of strawberry and something else that she couldn't place. Her lips were still pressed to the cerulean-blooded troll’s; Vriska threaded a hand into Terezi's hair and scraped a blunt nail across one of her horns. Terezi shivered, feeling electricity race across her tongue.</p>
<p>Vriska pulled back. Her free hand traced patterns on Terezi’s wrist. “Still good?” She questioned as she met Terezi's clouded gaze with her eightfold one.</p>
<p>A soft gasp escaped Terezi. “Uh. Maybe?” Her voice trembled and cracked on the question. Tears welled up in her scarred eyes and she blinked against the sting of salt on sensitive flesh.</p>
<p>Vriska paused, sliding her hand to cup Terezi’s face. “Babe, you okay?” She asked, her voice soft and a little hoarse from kissing. She could feel the other girl’s pulse jump in her throat and she brushed a thumb over Terezi’s lips.</p>
<p>“Terezi, are you alright?” She asked again, pulling her closer. Terezi blinked, her hands tangling themselves into Vriska’s shirt. “Hey, hey… Rezi, you gotta answer me,” Vriska murmured.</p>
<p>Vriska seemed far away, her words echoing in Terezi’s ears. “<i>No,</i>" she choked, shaking her head. “No, I’m…” Terezi's voice came out soft and desperate, more whisper than words. “I’m not- I <i>can’t,</i>” she mumbled. Her teeth sank into her lip hard enough to bleed, teal dripping onto her shirt.</p>
<p>Terezi wrapped herself around Vriska’s form, resting her head against the other troll’s shoulder. Her body felt numb, almost detached; she could barely feel her hands curling into Vriska’s hair and hot tears tracking down her face. Her breath was stuck in her chest, a knife in her throat pricking painfully.</p>
<p>There was an arm around her waist and a hand at the back of her neck, and Vriska was saying something - something about “come back” and “with me,” but Terezi was drowning in white noise, </p>
<p>and then Vriska had a hand on her hip and suddenly she could <i>breathe</i> again.</p>
<p>Vriska pulled back and Terezi practically collapsed, letting the other troll catch her as she swayed. “Shit, Terezi. You're definitely not okay,” Vriska murmured, and it was true, but Terezi shook her head all the same. </p>
<p>“I’m, I’m fine-” Terezi gasped.</p>
<p>“No, Terezi. You’re not fine. You are the farthest fucking thing from fine,” Vriska snapped. Terezi inhaled sharply, faltered, letting her fists uncurl. "I'm sorry, Rezi, I didn't..." She said, softer this time, her hand taking its previous place on Terezi’s cheek. “What’s wrong? Are you overwhelmed?”</p>
<p>"No," Terezi breathed, but her voice was soft and broken, and slowly, she nodded. “It’s...a lot,” she said, curling her knees to her chest. “Like, I’m gonna drown in everything, just...slip under and get lost.” She reached out, gripping Vriska’s forearm. “When you kissed me,” Terezi paused. “It was...dizzying. Like I was being killed and saved at the same time. And I panicked, 'cause that never happened before, and-” </p>
<p>Terezi felt a pair of arms gently wind around her. "Oh, shit..." Vriska whispered. "Fuck, Terezi. You gotta tell me when that happens, yeah?"</p>
<p>“Mhm,” Terezi mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Vriska, her horns poking into the side of the other troll’s throat. “Yeah, I know.” There was a hand at the nape of her neck and an arm around her waist, and Vriska was there, and as Terezi buried her face further into Vriska's shoulder she let out a quiet sob. “‘M sorry-”</p>
<p>Vriska’s raspy voice cut her off. “No, I should’ve seen it sooner,” she whispered. “You’ve been skipping meals, losing sleep...” She trailed off as Terezi let out another sob, pressing a soft kiss to her head. “You don't have to apologize. I should have seen it, Terezi. I should have seen <i>you.</i>”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Terezi choked, and she tugged Vriska into a kiss. The tealblood’s hand slid from Vriska’s cheek to grip at her hair, angling her head so that Vriska's horns locked with hers.</p>
<p>“You’ve always seen me.”</p>
<p>She whispered something that Vriska couldn’t make out into the kiss - a soft murmur of Vriska’s name and something that was almost “not your fault” - and the buzz was back again, stronger than before. She could taste something in the other girl's mouth, something uniquely Terezi, and Vriska couldn't bring herself to break the kiss until she felt the other troll's tears against her face.</p>
<p>She pulled back and Terezi was left reeling, her breath coming fast and shallow. She clutched onto Vriska’s shirt, sinking her head into the curve of her matesprit's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Terezi," Vriska said gently, guiding the smaller troll to sit flush to her chest. Terezi's legs folded around Vriska's waist and her arms looped around Vriska's neck. "Terezi, breathe. Breathe with me, yeah? In, out." She frowned as Terezi moved her hands to hide her face, teal-tinted droplets dripping from between her fingers. “No, no- stay with me, babe. Breathe in,” - and Terezi took a shuddering gasp - “and breathe out.” Vriska murmured. “Good, Terezi.” </p>
<p>There was a quietness that hung in the room then, as Vriska slowly coaxed Terezi to lie down. The tealblood's objections were met with soft touches and murmured words - Vriska was certain she'd never whispered “shh” that much in her life - but her tenderness paid off and Terezi fell quiet, her breathing only hitching once every few minutes.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>----</p>
</div><p>As she pulled a blanket over the sleeping troll’s form, Vriska took in every detail of Terezi’s face. A spray of dark freckles spread over her nose and cheeks; muted teal crescents were stamped firmly under her eyes. Vriska’s own eyes widened as Terezi's raspy breaths echoed through the bedroom.</p>
<p>
  <i>She was always up so late. Shit, she probably hasn't truly slept in...what, days? Weeks?</i>
</p>
<p>Vriska dragged a hand down her face. "Christ, Terezi," she whispered. "How long...have you been going on like this?"</p>
<p>She stood, casting a glance over Terezi’s features. “I'm gonna be right back,” she whispered, although some part of her knew that her words weren’t heard. She let her fingers entangle with the other troll’s before pulling away and Terezi stirred, catching the edge of Vriska’s loose shirt.</p>
<p>"Wait," Terezi mumbled, her voice still thick with sleep. She hummed softly as Vriska locked their hands together again and tilted her face down to press a chaste kiss to Terezi’s lips.</p>
<p>Vriska let a small smile spread over her face. “Hey, hey, Terezi. I’ve got you,” she said. Her hand trembled as Terezi brushed a thumb over her knuckles and something lodged in her throat, a chunk of emotion that she wasn’t quite willing to betray.</p>
<p>Terezi leaned up at the same time that Vriska leaned down and there was an awkward moment where Vriska’s nose bumped against Terezi’s glasses before their lips collided, crashing into each other like a breaking wave. Somewhere, distantly, Vriska heard something shatter between her and the tealblood troll - a barrier, exploding into thousands of specks of stardust.</p>
<p>She broke the kiss for only a moment while swinging a leg over Terezi and taking her face in both her hands. Vriska tangled one of her hands in Terezi’s hair and whispered something against the shorter troll’s jaw; something that meant everything and something that meant nothing, something to hold her to the ground. Something to hold her to <i>Terezi.</i></p>
<p>Terezi brought a hand up to brush against one of Vriska’s horns and they both shivered, orbiting each other’s energy. Terezi’s breath caught in her throat and she practically coughs up the words with how hoarse her throat is.</p>
<p>“I’m very flushed for you,” she said; she looked at where she thought Vriska was. Smiling with all her teeth, she let each point catch the dim light.</p>
<p>Vriska laughed, soft but rough. “Yeah, well. I’m ‘very flushed for you’ too, Terezi.”</p>
<p>Terezi wrapped her arms around Vriska and rested her head against the taller troll’s collarbone. “Good,” she replied.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Good.” Vriska whispered back.</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a while, locked together, and Terezi tasted battery acid once again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>